Strawhat
by MugiwaraLover
Summary: To Luffy, his strawhat is his identity, his treasure. How could he ever let anyone even touch something so special to him?


**Strawhat**

It was like any other day on the Sunny. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing small treats for the females on board, Zoro, as usual, was dozing off rather loudly against the mast with his katanas protected by his arm. In the sick bay was Chopper, who was going over some type of checklist, and Franky was keeping him company. Brook, like any other day, was playing a cheerful song with his violin while making cheesy jokes and following them up with his trademark laughter. Robin was engrossed into a book while quietly sunbathing on deck. Every now and again she would lift her gaze and smile slightly at Ussop and Luffy, who were laughing loudly at Brook's banter. Last, but not least, was Nami. Walking on to deck, she made her way over to Robin. The older woman smiled warmly at the orange haired girl as she placed her book down and invited Nami to sit. As far as Robin could see, Nami was not in the best of moods. With a scowl etched on her face, Nami loudly sat in the vacant chair next to Robin and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Good morning, Nami. Did you sleep well?" Robin asked, trying to lighten her friend's anger.

"Oh, I slept just great! That is, until I was woken up at an ungodly hour by that idiot of a captain screaming around deck!" Nami yelled in response.

Robin chuckled slightly at the red heads problem and offered some support. "I'm sure captain-san had a reason for doing what he did."

Nami, ready to practically erupt, turned the top half of her body to the older female. "He never has a _good_ reason! He claims, before I pummelled him, that it was because he _thought _he saw an island on his night watch. I would have been less angry of course if it didn't turn out that it was just a very large, sleeping sea king, that his screaming woke up and we had to wake up and fight it!"

Her smile daring to widen a smidge, Robin patted Nami's shoulder sympathetically, knowing well that she was working on her maps well into the night and probably didn't get as much sleep as the others did before being woken up. Robin, however, slept soundly through the noise of the night easily and was mildly entertained when being awoken for breakfast by a fuming navigator, who stormed out of the room before she could ask her what troubled her.

"Oi, Nami! You're up!"

Both women turned to the source of the noise, finding that it was their own topic of discussion. Luffy started to make his way over, smile etched on his face, but was hit over to the other side of the ship by a slightly cranky Sanji.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" the blonde man bellowed to the two girls in question, a stupidly large grin on his face as he forgot about his moodiness towards his captain for waking him up in the early hours of the morning. "I have made my two perfect angels a snack fit for the most beautiful and amazing of all!" Sanji cooed.

Nami lifted her head up to Sanji's hands, which were holding their snacks for show. She then looked up to the cook's face.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami smiled as she was handed one of the plates. After throttling Luffy, Nami couldn't get to sleep, so she stayed up until everyone else woke up. Being up for longer than usual made her ravenous. "This looks great!" she grinned, forgetting about her bad mood as she began to eat.

"Thank you, my glorious Nami-swan! Here you are, Robin-chwan!" Sanji sang, handing the remaining dish to the dark haired archaeologist.

"Why, thank you, cook-san." Robin said, as she too began to eat.

"Not a problem! If you two need anything, just come and ask me! I would go to the ends of the Earth to make my two lovely ladies happ-"

"OI, SANJI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Luffy interrupted, slightly annoyed for being hit unexpectedly and sent flying into an even more unsuspecting Ussop. Sanji merely scoffed as he started making his way back into the kitchen. Luffy, seeing that Nami and Robin had food, ran forward and jumped onto Sanji's retreating back, making the man yelp and fall to the ground.

"BAKA!" Sanji cried as he swiftly kicked his captain's head. Ussop, now recovered from having the rubber boy get hit over into him, made his way over to the two men getting up from the floor.

"Oi, Sanji! Why didn't we get any food?" Ussop asked, furrowing his brow disappointedly while crossing his arms.

"Yeah! I want meat!" grinned Luffy, laughing while dusting himself off and re-positioning his straw hat to go and stand by Ussop.

"Wait until dinner, shit-for-brains." remarked Sanji as he made his leave.

"Stingy." Luffy bravely muttered while pouting and walking away over to Chopper, who seemed to be laughing at another skull joke made by Brook.

Nami sighed and settled back into her chair, while Robin lightly laughed as she picked up her book from the side table and replaced it with her now empty plate.

* * *

Everyone had now gone to their own doings after dinner. The only person on the deck was the ship's navigator. She slowly moved a hand through her short, marigold hair. Looking over the railing of the ship and into the reflective ocean below her, she lost her self in thought.

Nami, being quite smart and observant, had very few things that puzzled her. She could understand many complicated people's actions, as she could comprehend what the shadiest people had under their sleeves before they had a chance to take it out of there. Yet there was one thing that could never fully understand, and that was a certain boy named Monkey D. Luffy. Now, a few words come to mind when someone says that name, for Nami. Childish, annoying, loud, stupid, incompetent… Just to name a few. Yet, even though he can be the most irritating man on the planet, there are moments where he's brave, strong, kind-hearted, honest, and sweet. Back before she met Luffy, she lived a life in fear of what Arlong might do to her home, her family. Every day was simply used for getting onto the next somehow. Some type of fate, however, crossed her and Luffy's paths while she was on her daily stealing-spree to protect the ones she held dear. From day one, Luffy amazed her. He didn't care about her past; he only cared about who she was now. Even when she stole his ship, he knew she had to have a reason. He didn't get angry at her. He wasn't even a little frustrated. All he knew was that he had to get his navigator back. Then he defeated Arlong, along with purposely destroying the room where she shed so many tears in Arlong's grasp. She can still remember when he heroically stumbled out of the remains of the fighting area and shouted for the whole world to hear that she was his nakama. Then she remembered something else. His hat. His beloved straw hat, that which he held so dear, no one was even allowed to lay a finger on it, was sitting comfortably on her head. When she was crying on the street desperately trying to make him leave, she realized that the one thing she wanted was to be set free and be his navigator. So, as an answer for her begging him to help her, he took his adored straw hat and shoved it carefully onto her head. _Her_ head. The one that betrayed him. The one that ran off with his ship. The one that led him into this mess. Yet, he completely trusted her with it. His treasure. To this day, she still wasn't sure why he trusted her so whole-heartedly.

A shuffle from behind her caused the mikan-haired girl to turn her head. Standing a few feet away from her, with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face, was none other than Luffy.

"Hey, Nami! What'cha doin'?" he asked her, smile still visible.

"Nothing really, just thinking." she answered, making her way to his side and sitting down, patting the spot beside her for him to copy her movements.

Accepting this, Luffy sat down cross legged and looked into the dark blue seas. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Nami piped up.

"Why do you trust me with your hat?" she asked curiously, glancing over to her captain. She could see the surprise in his face from what she asked as he blinked, letting his well-known laughter fill the silent night.

"Shishishi, what are you talking about, Nami! You're my navigator! Why wouldn't I trust you with it?" he chuckled.

Nami, getting a tad irritated that he answered her question with a question, turned fully to him. "Even way back in Arlong Park, you trusted me to wear it even though you barely knew me." she countered, still glaring slightly at him.

Luffy, unfazed by her stare, copied her position and turned fully to her, and stared back, with a small smile showing. "I could tell that I could trust you. You're just that kind of person, Nami."

Taken back by this, Nami faltered in their staring competition as a small hue of pink rested on her cheeks. Seeing as she wasn't going to respond, Luffy merely grabbed his hat and pulled it down onto her head. "I trust all of my nakama!"

"Then why don't you give them your hat when they're upset or worried?" Nami questioned, still confused. Of course she knew he trusted them all, but not once has she seen him place his loved hat on anyone's head but hers.

Luffy shrugged. "That's because you look cute in it!" he laughed.

Nami blushed harder at this. "Wh- what?"

"I mean, could you imagine Zoro in my hat? That'd be weird." Luffy laughed louder and stood up.

Nami rose from the deck, and slowly started laughing along with him. A few minutes full of mirth later, Nami started to make her way to her cabin before pausing. "Wait, don't you want your hat back?" Nami asked, turning back to see Luffy stop and turn to her too. "Nah, you can look after it for tonight!" he grinned, and continued to walk into the kitchen to bother Sanji for food.

Nami smiled to herself and began making her way to her cabin.

Yep. Luffy is just one thing that she can't seem to figure out.


End file.
